Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical module, and more particularly, to an optical module made by an injection molding process.
Description of Related Art
In a display device, an optical module is usually formed by adhering a light guide plate and a cover lens by an adhesive. In the adhesion process, the adhesive, a surface of the light guide plate, or a surface of the cover lens may be attached with contamination particles, such as dust or the like. The contamination particles may form obvious dark points on a display surface of the display device, and even cause the detaching of the adhesive interface between the light guide plate and the cover lens in the optical module, so as to decrease the reliability of the display device.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved optical module and method for manufacturing thereof to solve the aforementioned problems met in the art.